My Little Monster
by Claud-kun
Summary: Mix an unpatient Sasuke and a little boy who is the Uchiha's heir. XD


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto xD

* * *

"Kosuke. Eat" Said a mature Uchiha Sasuke trying to feed his one year old son.

"Mm-mh…mamamama…" The little Uchiha shook his head in denial while giggling to the not patient father of his.

It was something of every mid day: Sasuke had to feed him while his mother was at Konoha's Hospital doing her work from eight in the morning to two in the afternoon, this of course left the Uchiha prodigy of 24 years old to attend his _little monster_ as he use to called when his wife is not around… his first child… but not the only one he thought once, but now he is reconsidering it.

"No? Let's see…" One more time strong hands took the little spoon half-full of baby's food Sakura made that morning. Sasuke approached his son's little mouth but Kosuke refused it… again.

"…mmnooo!" Little onyx eyes pouted in the verge of cry.

"No, no, don't cry…"

Too late

"W-WAAAAHHHHH!" He cried with all his lungs like someone was killing him and, no, it wasn't his father… yet.

Sasuke rubbed his pale face with both of his hands in frustration… this always, **always** occur when he has to feed him…

"…Kosuke…" He called expressionless.

"WAAAHHH!"

"Kosuke" He raised his voice a little.

"WAAAHHH!"

The Uchiha sighed in defeat. He took his little shadow out of the baby's chair and put him in the floor next to some toys he was playing with sooner. At the moment Kosuke felt the floor he stopped crying like nothing happened before… he definitely was making someone insane.

"She's going to kill me" He said under his breath watching his child staggered while walking like a drunken little man to a huge colourful wheel with some buttons.

Almost an hour passed and there were two Uchiha's on the sofa one of them watching the last mid-day news and the other was playing with daddy's hair making it spikier if that was possible.

"Kosuke, stop" The older Uchiha suppressed a groan of pain.

"hehehehehehe…" Kosuke giggled while throwing up Sasuke's hair.

"Enough, you are hurting daddy"

Sasuke took his little boy in his strong arms and faced him.

"Why it has to be my hair and not your mother's?" He asked looking into Kosuke's eyes.

"…dahdahdahdahdahdah…" He answered.

"Oh, I get it, that's why" Sasuke said sarcastically and closed his tired eyes. Then Kosuke's little hands caressed his father's cheeks smoothly. The Uchiha avenger smiled.

"Ok. Let's try again"

Sasuke took the little one to the baby's chair again and heated the little plate in the microwave oven.

"Oi little monster it's food time now" Sasuke explained with a blank expression.

"…" The little Uchiha made a disgusting face and glared at his father.

"Is not my fault you don't like it. Your mother made it she says its 'nutricious'"

Sasuke took the little spoon **again**, and approached **again** to Kosuke's mouth.

"Say Aaah" The Uchiha said bluntly.

"….." The little one with spiky hair and vivid onyx eyes sealed his mouth.

Sasuke sighed heavily.

"What do you want?" He said serious.

"deedee dah deedee dahdah!" Little Kosuke exclaimed with a grin clapping happily.

"I won't sing that stupid song" Sasuke said bluntly.

"mmnnoo?" Kosuke asked with watery eyes threatening to cry.

"Ok _little monster_…" He took some air. And then… "...the itsy-bitsy spider  
climbed up the water spout down come the rain and washed the spider out; …" The husky voice was inevitable in an Uchiha but his little heir seemed he didn't mind because he was having a good time clapping.

"…out came the sun and dried up all the rain, and the itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the spout again" He finished relieved. _Damn spider_.

Sasuke took the spoon and tried again. _Eat damn it!_ He definitely was losing the little patience his dearest wife left him.

For everyone relief Kosuke accepted the food happily one spoon behind another, at this pace he finished it in less than 10 minutes.

As every day after feed the baby's chaos the little Uchiha take a nap, a **two** hours nap, leaving daddy free for that little while.

"Little monster are you tired?" He said while Kosuke yawned.

He took him in his arms once again and pulled him to his well-formed chest smelling his little boy's hair that smelled like strawberries. _Like his mother's_. Sasuke smirked.

"Hmm… papa…" Little Kosuke whispered tightening his grab on his daddy's shirt.

"My little monster" The older Uchiha smiled.

Sasuke carried his son into the cradle very slowly assuring the movement won't wake him up. Automatically Kosuke put his thumb into his mouth. Sasuke smiled at the picture and kissed his little forehead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The 2 pm arrived and with it Haruno Sakura, now Uchiha Sakura with her short pink hair crossing the front door.

"He is asleep" An icy voice said from the couch with the eyes closed.

"I see" Sakura smiled and approached her oh so tired husband.

Sasuke pulled her to his side hugging her from the shoulders.

"How was your day?" She asked intertwining her fingers with his.

"……" He sighed.

"Hmm, seems little Kosuke made you sing itsy-bitsy spider again" She giggled.

"Aa"

Sakura giggled a little bit more and kissed her husband as a reward.

**END**

* * *

Hello! I hope you like this OneShot. Please Review, Review! ;

**Claud-kun**


End file.
